The Deadite Killers
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Original Evil Dead. What is Ash had a wife and daughter during the Deadite outbreak at the cabin? This contains spoilers as I am taking some dialogue used in the film.
1. Chapter 1

There was something evil lurking deep within the wooded mountains of Tennessee. It had probably been there for hundreds of years and would probably stick around for a hundred more. It made it's home in a swampy bog in the middle of the woods. Every time it rose, it would allow the mud to slide from it's form. Today, the clearing of the mud from it's face, allowed it to see the early morning mist hanging about the forest where it dwelled. It crept amongst the trees, silently. Gliding over small shrubs.

A mammoth oak resting directly in it's path? The tree is uprooted and crashing down behind it. Near the evil's resting place, a stretch of highway curved along the base of this mountain. The rumbling of a truck engine caught the attention of the evil. A large logging truck. The evil made it's way to the highway when a dilapidated, gold, 1973 Oldsmobile came into view. Inside of that very car were six people.

Scott sat behind the wheel driving while his girlfriend, Shelly sat next to him. In the back sat Ash, his wife, Siouxsie and his sister, Cheryl. In Cheryl's arms, she held baby Fable, her niece. On the radio, which was turned down after many protests and about an hour of a screaming kid, belted out an old Baby Moses and The Thrillers song. Shelly tapped the dash board as if it were a drum. "Ash, where are we?" asked Scott, a little too loud but Fable didn't wake.

Ashley re-opened the map with a grunt. "I'll tell ya in a second," he said in the midst of finding their path. "Now we're still on seventy-five just past the county border..."

The dark and brooding evil stopped atop the forest ridge to peer down. It focused on the Oldsmobile speeding below it. Ashley traced their route on the map with his finger. "...which would put us...which would put us..." he hummed, taking in the joy of pissing off Scott.

"Jesus Christ, just tell us already, will ya!?" cried Scott, tightening his grip of the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles turned white. Siouxsie and Cheryl shared a sigh of relief. Fable didn't wake up after that outburst.

Ashley zeroed in on the map with his finger. "...right...right...here!"

Suddenly, the radio stopped, making it dead quiet in the car, and the steering wheel jerked from Scott's tightly gripped hands. The car screetched out of control, fish tailing into the opposite lane. The large logging truck came around the bend, the trucker's hand pressed into the horn. Everyone was screaming, even Fable in some weird infant way but all that could be heard was the horn's scream. The truck and the car raced towards one another, heading for certain collision.

"Scotty, watch out!" screamed Shelly, shielding her face from the possible flying shards of the broken windshield.

"Turn!" screamed Ash as Cheryl doubled over to protect Fable. At the last possible second, the wheel again, allowed a human to be in control. The car swerved back into it's own lane as the truck sped harmlessly past them. Scott had a cold sweat all over his face. Shelly seemed to be frozen in her position. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw Cheryl hand Ashley Fable, who was promptly screaming and crying. "Damn it Scott, what the hell was that? You trying to kill us?"

"Don't yell at me, it's your lousy steering wheel!" growled Scott. "The damn thing jerked right out of my hand!"

"I can't understand it. I just had this thing in for a tune-up?" said Ashley. He pinched Fable's cheek. "Yeah, daddy got a tune up. Yes he did! Yes he did!"

"Radio's dead too, daddy," sneered Shelly, becoming unfrozen. She tried to click the radio back on but got nothing. Not even static. Dead. Deader than a motherfucking doornail.

"And I just had 'em tune up the whole thing yesterday!" cried Ashley as he hoisted Fable over his shoulder and began to pat her soft, stripped onesie back.

"Well, then take it back cause the damn thing don't work. Only thing that works on the whole car is the lousy horn," snarled Scott, hunching his shoulders. He pressed into the horn. Several local men who were walk down the highway, fishing poles in hand, responded to the sudden horn by waving. "Aw, go to hell, I'm not waving at ya! Jesus Christ."

"Hey Scotty, what's this place like anyway?" asked Siouxsie Williams, running her long index finger down Fable's cheek.

"Well, the guy that's renting it says it's an old place, little run down, but it's right up in the mountains-totally secluded!" smirked Scott. "Best part is, we get it so cheap."

"Why are we getting it so cheap?" asked Siouxsie. There had to be a catch and she knew it. "Is it because it's so old?"

"I don't know, might be in real bad shape," shrugged Scott. What was with all the bitch's questions anyway? A cheap weekend getaway and she's ask questions? How the Hell did she rope Ash into marrying her? Oh! Right! Fable. Ash of course told him it was because of love but men only cared about lust. What a world Scott lived in.

"You mean nobody's seen this place yet?" asked Cheryl. Scott shook his head.

"Might not be too bad," said Ashley, moving a now calmed down Fable into his arms. "Actually, it might be very nice."

"It's probably a real pit," giggled Shelly, playfully slapping Scott's arm like a drunken wench.

"I can't believe that we're renting a place for a weekend that nobody's seen!" cried Cheryl. "You know, mom and dad would never allow you two to bring their granddaughter up to a place like this if they knew-"

Scott turned the car off of the main mountain highway and began to follow a back road. Upon nearing the cabin, the car began to follow a narrow dirt road that wound upwards along a twin set of mountains. "These mountains seem familiar..." said Scott, glancing up at them.

Siouxsie pulled herself up between the front seat and the passenger seat. "What do they remind you of? Something majestic? Adventure?" she asked, cocking a pencil thin and pierced black eyebrow.

"Yeah, more like adventure," beamed Scott.

"Any adventure in particular?"

"Shelly's sweater!"

"My adventure through Siouxsie's leather jacket was more exciting I'm willing to bet," chuckled Ashley. Scott and Shelly both gagged, giggled and carried on.

"As much as I love Fable, I don't wanna hear how she was made!" cried Cheryl, teasing the Williams's by placing her hands over her ears.

"Oooh, you're gonna get it Ash, when you least expect it, you're gonna get it good," said Siouxsie, playfully smacking her husband's arm. "Which may involve another Williams!"

"Oh! Ew! Ew! Oh! Gross, Siouxsie!" gagged Cheryl, making Ashley and his wife laugh.

Ash kissed Siouxsie on the cheek. "Can you believe it, baby? Fable's first vacation?" he asked. Giddiness in his eyes shone through.

"Don't let this happiness make you two bring back yet another little Williams," sneered Scott. He knew Siouxsie joked about a new little Williams, but he seriously hoped that was a joke. She kicked his seat as she planted a kiss on Ashley's lips.


	2. The Cabin

The dashboard clock told the car full of people that it was the late afternoon, nearing Fable's lunch time. The cabin was small, cramped looking. Claustrophobic. Scott turned the car off as he and Shelly looked at the cabin. " Here...here's mama," said Ash, handing Fable to Siouxsie. He gave his daughter a kiss on the head. "I'll make her baba."

Siouxsie stepped out from the car and looked the place up and down, a grin spread across her pale face. "This place is perfect!" she chirped.

Cheryl got out as well but she did not share the ethusastic look with Siouxsie. "The woods come awfully close to the house don't they, sister?" She gave Siouxsie a nervous laugh. Something about this scenrio made Cheryl feel a heavy coil of terror in the pit of her stomach.

Scott slammed the car door as he stepped from the car. Cheryl and Siouxsie hunched their shoulders and glared at him. Scott was honestly surprised they weren't hissing at him. He turned to see Ashley in the same stance. Scott rolled his eyes. "So what's wrong with the woods, they can't bite ya!"

Cheryl turned to see her brother playfully nibbling on Fable. A huge grin across Ash's face. An opened mouth, drool covered smile plastered across Fable's face. She crossed her arms. "It's just a little claustrophobic, that's all."

Siouxsie linked her arm around her husband's arm. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, "well, I think it's beautiful, Mr. Williams."

Shelly wrapped her arm around Ashley as well. She gave him a giggle. "Me too, it's gonna be a bomb week-end!" Shelly cried, tossing her other arm into the air.

Scott shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned. "This was my idea..." No one seemed to care. He stormed off to the front door of the cabin where he reached up to the top of the door. Scott's fingers brushed a small ring of keys. He glanced to see Ash and Cheryl unloading the car. Scott jingled the keys, catching their attention. "It's supposed to be one of these on here."

Again, no one seemed to care. He drove several keys into the keyhole until he found the right key. Scott unlocked and opened the door. The cabin was dark, making him fumble for the light switch. The light washed over the cabin and Scott found himself surrounded by cedar. The floors, the walls and ceilings seemed to be all made of it. There were three doors.

Two for the bedrooms and one for the bathroom. The homey kitchen stood in front of him, in the back of the main room. Off to Scott's right was an old stone fireplace set into the wall. In front of him, an old grandfather clock stood silently. On the opposite side of the fireplace, was a trap door that probably led into the cellar. Everyone else crowded in the doorway. "Hey, this place has a dungeon!"

Upon Scott's outburst, Fable began to fuss. Ash pushed passed his sister. "I know that cry," he said, making his way into the kitchen. Ashley allowed the diaper bag's strap to fall from his shoulder as he sat the pouched bag on the counter. Ash poured the formula into the bottle that was half filled with water as Cheryl placed her case of art supplies down before she walked over to Scott. He still stood over the trap door. Ashley watched as Scott unlocked the chain securing the trap door.

He tried to lift open the hatch but to no avail. "The fuck wits nailed it shut!" seethed Scott. Feeling like less of a man.

Cheryl ran her hands up and down her arms, as if she were cold. "Good, I don't like cellars," she said. "Probably just some garbage down there anyways."

Scott glanced at Cheryl. "Cheryl, fuck wits don't nail garbage in cellars," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean it's not going to try and get out or anything."

Cheryl blew the bangs out of her eyes and placed her fists on her hips. Scott really was a dick. What did Shelly see in him? "Well, what's down there, then?" she growled.

Scott stood back up and stood back from the trap door. "Well, could be any number of things: old baseball cards, mushrooms, dead bodies-"

Twilight had fallen over the cabin. Everyone sat in the living area of the cabin, talking around the roaring fire. Cheryl had pulled herself away and sat in the corner, near a window. Her gaze was on Fable who was being fed, again, in her brother's arms. Cheryl's pencil glided over the paper, when suddenly her brother, niece, sister-in-law and friends freeze. She could hear a rustling from outside, in the woods. Cheryl peeked outside where she saw nothing but trees.

A gust of wind ran across the room, cooling her down to the bone. Cheryl's hand turned pale and grabbed at the pencil. It began to shake and jerk across the sketch of Fable. It seemed as if her hand was guided by some unseen force. The room grew warmer and the people in the room started to become unfrozen as the drawing became completed. The unseen force left Cheryl's hand and she picked up her pad. An ugly looking book had been drawn.

The trap door began to shake, scaring everyone for a moment. Ashley had dropped Fable's bottle and Siouxsie grabbed it before it rolled into the fire. Fable began to cry as the milk supply had been cut off. But it was not her hunger cry. "What was that?" gasped Siouxsie.

"What're you drawing Cheryl?" asked Ash, trying to change the subject. His index and middle finger went into his daughter's mouth. She happily sucked upon her father's fingers. Ashley walked over to his sister and saw the book. "Is it a bible?"

"No, no it's no bible," said Cheryl. Her voice was quite shaken up. "I don't know what it is."

"Well, that was the start of a great sketch of Fable," said Siouxsie, taking Fable from Ash. "I think I know why you were fussing. I think you need a diaper change."


	3. The Cellar

Brother and sister watched as Siouxsie whisked Fable out of the room. Ashley kneeled down in front of Cheryl. Ash tapped a box in his shirt pocket and winked at Cheryl. "I got it right here," he said. He produced a small box from his shirt pocket and opened it. Ashley tilted the box to show Cheryl that it contained a silver pendant on a silver chain. Cheryl smiled and Ash was pleased with her response. After all, this was for Siouxsie's first mother's day. "I knew you'd like it," he smiled. "I know Siouxsie doesn't look it but she really is a terrific mom." Ashley quickly placed the lid back on the box and slipped it back into his shirt pocket. Just in time too, Siouxsie walked back in with a cooing Fable. "I think someone wants her daddy," cooed Siouxsie, handing the baby to Ash. "I think a certain daddy wants his princess," he cooed, cradling her in his arms. Siouxsie Williams smiled at her husband. "I'm gonna check dinner." Ashley watched as his wife disappeared into the kitchen before he turned to his sister. "You better get washed up," Ash said, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll see ya in there." He winked at his sister as he followed his wife into the kitchen. Ashley entered the kitchen to see Shelly near the blender. It was busy screaming, mixing a drink for her. She shut it off and carried it to the dining room. Probably for Scott. *** Shelly joined the others who were now seated at the dinner table, Ash sitting at the head and Scott at the other head. She served the mixture to the entire table and took a seat between her boyfriend and Siouxsie. "Dead bodies in the cellar, dead bodies in the cellar..." chanted Scott as he glanced at Siouxsie. She worked as mortician. In Siouxsie's spare time, she wrote zombie stories while Night of the Living Dead played. "They are coming for you, Mrs. Williams! They are coming for you!" Cheryl smacked Scott's arm and glared up at him. "Will you stop it?" "Scott, shut the hell up, will ya?" growled Siouxsie. Scott turned to Siouxsie. "Will you relax, Mrs. Williams? I'm just kidding around. You need to get laid. Ashley, fuck-" He stopped talking as soon as he heard the trickling of water and a cold sensation took over his crotch. Scott turned to see Cheryl as she finished pouring a glass of water into his lap. The others laughed. It was a real riot to the others. Scott was silent for a moment, then he began to chuckle to himself. Mr. Williams stood up, his drink raised into the air. "I'd like to make a toast for all here this evening. Thank you for joining Mrs. Williams and I for a late Mother's Day celebration. As a greek friend of mine once said, "Nis-hat-nis-fert-dis-ruben-tu-tar-im." "Which means?" asked Siouxsie. "Party down!" cried Scott, thrusting his fists into the air. The sudden burst of loud noise, caused Fable to scream. He lowered his arms when everyone else glared at him. "Fable is a wet blanket..." *** The five friends, with baby in tow trudged back to the living room, stuffed of warm food and cold drink. The trap door's nails had been ripped away and while still in tact, the hatch was wide open. They all stood silently in front of it, looking blank as to what could have done this. "What is this?" asked Ash, tucking Fable closer to his chest. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Whatever it is, it's still down there," he said. Cheryl wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "I don't like cellars, let's close it up," she groaned. The last thing Cheryl wanted to do was to deal with the cellar. "It's probably just some animal." "An animal?!" laughed Scott as he double over. He wiped a tear away from his eye. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life. Jesus Christ." Scott grabbed a flashlight and peered into the hole. "Maybe it is just some animal," said Siouxsie, closing her leather jacket around her small frame. "Yeah, probably right. It's probably just some animal. Uh...Cheryl, why don't you make sure," said Scott, handing Cheryl the flashlight. She gave it back to him in a blink of an eye. "Scotty, I'm not going down there!" cried Cheryl, jumping back from the group and hole, hands up in the don't shoot stance. Because fuck that. Scott chuckled. "Okay, okay you cowards, I'll go." "Scotty don't. You're crazy if you go down there. Why don't you wait until morning?" asked Siouxsie. Scott did not take her warning. "If there is a rabid animal and you get rabies, I'm putting both of you miserable fucks down." "What melodrama! What courage! A kiss my brave hero," said Shelly, leaning forward, lips puckered. Scott met Shelly and kissed her. He clicked on the flashlight and descended into the hole by way of the narrow steps. They watched as he was swallowed up by the darkness. "I, your virgin queen eagerly await the precious moment when you will ascend!" "Virgin queen?! Hahahahaha!" laughed Scott. Shelly, Cheryl, Siouxsie and Ashley could not see him but they could hear him all right. "Hey Scott, see anything?" called Ash into the dark pit. He got no answer. Everyone held their breath. "Hey Scott! Scott!" "He's just kidding around," said Shelly, sucking in air. She was terrified. Only silence wafted up from the hole. Shelly looked up at Ashley. "Isn't he?" "Siouxsie Q, get me a flashlight," said Ash, handing his daughter to Cheryl. "Better yet, get a lantern." "Honey, what if something happened down there? You're going to leave me and Fable?" said Siouxsie, handing him the lantern, regardless. Ashley opened the kerosene valve and lit the wick. Ash kissed Siouxsie before descending into the dark pit. 


	4. The Tape Recorder

Down below, Ashley moved quietly past the old stone walls and wooden beams which supported the main floor above. In front of Ash, stood an old door which led to another section of the cellar. Cautiously, he moved toward it. Before Ashley could touch it, the door swung open slowly with a moan, allowing him to gaze into the dark, wet maw. Ash moved through the doorway and deeper into the cellar. Condensation from water pipes above turned the cellar into an echo chamber as drips fell into shallow pools on the dirt floor below. As he scanned with his light, he spotted a shadow move out the corner of his eye.

"Scott?" Ashley called out into the inky, black darkness. Ash broke into a cold sweat as he moved away from the area where the shadow passed. He backed squarely into a pair of arms which grabbed him. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Ashley whirrled around and saw it was only Scott. "What the hell are you doing down here, jerkin off? How come you didn't answer me?" growled Ash.

Scott cocked his head. "When?"

"Just now, I mean upstairs."

"I didn't hear you."

"Oh well, did you find anything?" asked Ashley. Scott shook his head, no. He swept his light to another corner and revealed several items atop a small table. Beneath a dusty cloth, he found a book which appeared to be covered in some sort of brown animal hide, with an ancient form of writing on the cover. Along with this book, he and Ash uncovered a reel to reel tape recorder, an ancient dagger, and other odds and ends including a box of rifle shells. Scott grabbed the tape recorder and he and his friend headed back up the stairs.

The group of friends sat around the fireplace, Cheryl and Shelly asking questions about Siouxsie's pregnancy, labor and how goes motherhood. Leaving Scott to drink his scotch, alone in the corner. Fable lay a few feet away in a lacy, powder blue bassinet. Ashley sat, rewinding the tape recorder, and once that deed was done, he turned it on. The voice of an old man was heard. Ash turned to the others who were talking. He pressed his index finger to his lips.

_"My name is Julian Knowby. I am a professor of ancient Egyptian mythology in Dextin university's ancient history department..."_

Ashley puffed his chest out like some prized dog dick. "This is the tape I found downstairs."

Siouxsie moved next to Ash and rubbed his back. There was nothing more she loved then when he was proud. Specially when Ashley was proud about his daughter. _"I am recording this entry from a small cabin in the southern mountains of Tennessee. Here, I am staying with my wife for a few weeks so that I may continue my research un-disturbed. Since May, a group of associate professors and myself have been excavating the ruins of Ca'n Dar. I believe I have made an important find in that area, and thus the reason for this log. With it, I can keep an accurate record of translations from my latest find; the first of six, the others still lost, volumes of ancient Sumarian burial practices and rites. Basically, it is a book of do's and don'ts dealing with the deceased entitled "Naturan Demanto" roughly translated "Book Of The Dead." It is bound in human flesh, and inked with blood of the deceased..._"

Scott shivered and he downed more of his scotch. "Jeez, I'd hate to find out what they used for pens!"

"_...This particular volume deals with demons and demon resurrection. These are of the Katardi family, meaning those forces believed to inhabit the jungles and woods of man's domain. The first few pages that I have translated warn that these demons are dangerous, everpresent, and exist primarily through this book. As legendhas it, only the sacred high priests of the Ca'n Dar tribe could posses these books, for they alone could properly control the resurrected demons. It is only through the act of reciting the resurrection passage that these demons would be able to possess the living. For many years, it was thought that this legend-_"

Cheryl turned off the machine at that point. Scott threw his nearly empty bottle at her. "Hey, what'd you do that for? It was just getting good!" he hissed.

"I just don't want to hear any more that's all," said Cheryl, tucking her knees to her chest.

Scott danced over to the bassinet and peered down at the small Williams wriggling underneath a white blanket. "Auntie Cheryl's scared, Auntie Cheryl's scared," he sang. Fable's eyes snapped open and turned up as tears began to spill forth as Ash got up and hurried to the bassinet.

He scooped up Fable and cradled her. "Oh, did mean ol' Scott wake you up? Mean ol' Scott. Mean, mean, mean," cooed Ashley bouncing Fable. Ash glared at Scott. "Scott, leave her alone will ya? Both of em."

"Jesus Christ," sneered Scott as he fast forwarded the tape and then stopped it after a few seconds. "They're both acting like a baby- it's no big deal."

Siouxsie smacked Scott's head. "Fable is a baby, dumb ass," she sneered.

Scott glared at Mrs. Williams as he turned the machine back on. "_Tantir-ah-mis-trobeen-ha-zar-ta Tantir-man-ov-mis-hazen-sober._"

All eyes except Cheryl's turn to the window as Fable screams against her father's chest. Outside, clouds rolled in from the east, thunder boomed in the distance, and as the wind picked up as it begun to rain. A section of ground deep within the woods began to crack and open. Smoke seeped out from within, as if some evil force was now being unleashed. "Shut it off," said Cheryl in a hushed voice.

"_Kanda!_"

Cheryl rose to her knees and jerked her brother's legs, nearly knocking him over. "Shut it off," she growled.

"_Kanda!_"

A bolt of lightning struck very near and the following thunder crash was deafening. Cheryl could no longer control herself. She screamed and covered her ears. "Shut it offffff!" she screamed.


	5. The Necklace

The window shattered when a branch from a nearby tree tore through it. Ashley ran to the tape recorder and turned the machine off. Cheryl was sobbing into her hands as she ran into her room. Ash whirrled around again to Scott. "Scott, you knew not to play it, I mean...I mean you knew it was upsetting her and she was upsetting Fable. You just don't know when you're carrying something too far." Scott kicked at the floor, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Big deal, it's just a joke, shit," he mumbled. Shelly took him by the arm, leading him to their bedroom. "You'd think she's three years old or something." Scott slammed the door as the father handed Fable to her mother. Ashley sighed and moved towards the broken window. Ash reached through it and closed the outside shutters. "He's really been bothering you hasn't he?" asked Siouxsie. He walked back over to his wife and kissed her hairline. "No. It's not Scott. Scotty's okay. It's just that ever since we came up here, things have been a little too tense," Ashley admitted. "All these crazy things going on. And look at that window- we're gonna have to pay for that window now." Siouxsie watched as Ash kissed the still screaming Fable. "It'll be better tomorrow. Things'll smooth out, you'll see." "I hope so," he said. Ashley looked at Siouxsie lovingly for a long moment. "What'ya say we stay up for a while and listen to the storm?" "Deal," smiled Siouxsie as she handed a more calm Fable to her daddy. "Lemme check on Cheryl. I'll be right back." From across the room, he watched as she opened Cheryl's door. Siouxsie asked if she is all right, and got a muffled reply. Ashley removed the small box he showed to his sister earlier and placed it in Fable's swaddle. Ash glanced behind to Siouxsie. She closed Cheryl's door and walked back to find he was sound asleep with their daughter in his arms. She spied the box. Siouxsie reached for the box and Ashley opened his eyes to watch. She looked at him, but his eyes were closed again in time to still appear fast asleep. Siouxsie turned her attention back to the box. Ash watched again wide-eyed as she removed it from their daughter's blanket. Quickly, Siouxsie turned to him but as expected, he is sleeping like a baby. She began to turn back towards the box. Ashley pulled this same stunt when he proposed. Ash opened his eyes, but Siouxsie turned back again, just in time, to catch him with his eyes wide open. "Ah ha!" giggled his wife. "Stealing from a baby, eh?" he chuckled, kissing his wife before placing his daughter back in her bassinet. "It's for you." Siouxsie opened the box. "It better be good," she purred as Ashley hooked an arm around her. A silver magnifying glass necklace is revealed. "Oh Ash, it's beautiful." Siouxsie kissed her husband. Ashley broke away and removed the necklace from the box and puts it around her neck. "I was going to give it to you on Mother's Day but things go so hectic, this is the first chance I've had," said Ash fastening the necklace around her slender neck. "Do you like it?" Siouxsie moved to the mirror. "It's beautiful. I really love it," she said, she sounded breathless. Siouxsie turned to her husband who wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I'll never take it off." Something from outside the cabin watched as Ashley and Siouxsie embraced. The force that had been watching them moved around the house to another window. The silhouette of Scott and Shelly undressing can be seen. The force continued around and arrived at Cheryl's window. Inside, it watched as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror for a moment, then sat down her brush, with a light wooden clunk, and moved towards the window. She stopped to uncrumple the sketch drawn earlier, took a quick glance at it, then out to the dark woods. Cheryl's ears could faintly hear some kind of sound, the same sound that she had earlier in the cellar. A noise almost like that of something breathing. The evil entity rounded the corner of the cabin as Cheryl walked through the rooms to the front door. Ash and Siouxsie watched as she left, both bewildered. The door closed behind her. Her brother just stared at the door as Siouxsie left the room. She rushed back, pulling her leather jacket on, slipping out the door. Outside, the wind was shaking the tree branches, sending dead leaves fluttering about. "Is anybody out there?" called Cheryl. "Cheryl!?" screamed Siouxsie. She shouldn't be that far behind her. Cheryl stopped dead in her tracks. "I know someone's out there...I heard you...I heard you in the cellar!" she growled. Suddenly, Cheryl became chilled and she shivered. She folded her arms around herself and stood, listening. There was only darkness and the sounds of the evening wind blowing through the trees. A cry deep within the woods was heard by not only Cheryl but by Siouxsie as well. They both froze. Whispering in the distance could be heard, growing louder and a soft wail could be heard by both girls- like that of something long since dead, dredged up to roam the earth again. Cheryl turned around and saw her sister-in-law. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, a rustling came from a group of trees behind Cheryl. She stopped and both girls frowned. No sound. Nothing moved. To the left a twig snaps suddenly. Then, all at once, the entire forest became alive in a flurry of chaotic noises and movement. Snake-like vines wrapped around Cheryl's ankles and slithered up her legs. Tree branches near by begin to claw and rake at her. The force is now moving through the woods toward her. Cheryl and Siouxsie's scream broke through the night air. Siouxsie grabbed her knife and sliced at the vines around Cheryl's legs. Both girls ran back to the cabin, with the force following in suit. 


	6. The Woods Are Alive With the Sound…

The two girls had reached the cabin door. Siouxsie twisted the knob, no twisting or turning. Locked! Cheryl balled her hands into fists and began to pound at the door. "Help, help, let us in! Open the door!" screamed Ash's sister.

"Ashly! Scott! Shelly! Open up!" screamed Siouxsie as she pounded the door along with Cheryl. Siouxsie noticed the small king ring above the door. Shelly must've returned them earlier. She knocked them down and her sister-in-law frantically jammed one key after another into the lock with no luck. "Please, someone please! Help us, help usssssssssss!"

Cheryl fumbled with the key ring and it clattered to the wooden porch. The evil force is almost upon the girls when two hands grab their arms. They let out a cry as they look up. Scott! They push him inside and Siouxsie slams the door close.

"What the hell happ-"

"It...it tried to kill me!" sobbed Cheryl sinking to her knees on the floor. "I...I heard a noise and...and I ran and the trees...the trees!"

"What are you-" Scott was cut off by Ashly.

"Honey, what happened? What's wrong with my sister? Was someone chasing you out in the woods?" asked Ash, his voice panicked.

"No, no, no...the woods themselves...the trees...they're alive..." sobbed Cheryl as she collapsed in her brother's arms. Her body heaved with hysterical sobs. "They're alive..."

Ash gave her sister a crazed look, making Siouxsie roll her eyes. She outstretched her arms. "The woods are alive with the sound of screams!" sang Siouxsie. Ash now gave her that same crazed look. "Baby, why don't I take her into the bedroom so she can lie down a little-"

"I'm not lying down! I'm not staying here!" snapped Cheryl.

"That force...that force is evil. It will kill you...all of us. Trust me, I know what I am talking about," explained Siouxsie placing a loving hand on her sister-in-law's shoulders.

"We're leaving this place, we're leaving this place right now!" screamed Cheryl.

"Wait a minute! I'm sure as hell not going anywhere!" cried Scott. "Didn't you hear what Ash's wife just said!? I ain't going anywhere!"

"But wouldn't it be smarter to leave?" asked Shelly.

Siouxsie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Who here has a shining? Oh...only me? Then shut up, Shelly!" she snarled. Siouxsie did have a touch of it. Premonitions, and she could move small items with her mind. Tiny stuff.

When Cheryl knew that the only psychic would not help her, she turned to her brother. "Ashly, will you drive me into town or not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ash was stuck between his only sister and staying at the cabin to protect Fable. "Uh..." he stuttered. Ashly glanced at Siouxsie. She nodded to him, she wasn't happy but she'd allowed it. "Sure, sure I'll drive you into town."

"I want to leave this minute. You can bring back my things when you leave here with your friends," said Cheryl.

"Okay, if you don't want to stay, I can't make you," sighed Ash. Stepping outside of the cabin was something that he did not want to do.


	7. Can You Say Ma-Ma?

Siouxsie, Scott and Shelly watched as Ashly helped his sister to his car in the suffocating, unforgiving darkness, the dim lights of the cabin helping nothing at all. "I know it must be hard to take your crazy sister to town when your wife is freaked. You must feel like you're abandoning Fable," said Cheryl. Ash opened his mouth to say something but his sister stopped him. "I'll stay some place in town tonight, don't worry."

He tried to start his car. Vrrr, vrr, whir, whir, die. Again and again. Same and the same. Cheryl grew somewhat worried but Ashly kept trying none the less. Again and again. Same and the same. A look of dread washed over Cheryl's face. "It's not gonna start," mumbled Cheryl. Regardless, Ash tried again. "I know it's not gonna start. It's not gonna let us leave."

He keyed the engine once more and to Cheryl's surprise, it had turned over. The car was roaring with life now. Ashly drove off into the thick blackness of the night through the wooded mountains towards the town. The car approached the narrow bridge and Ash slowed down, causing Cheryl to grab his arm. "Why are you slowing down, brother?" his sister asked in a worried voice. He stopped all together. "What is this?"

Ashley's jaw dropped open slowly as his hand found the high beams. Ash flipped the switched and the two narrow stakes of light stabbed through the darkness. The bridge had been torn away. Cheryl panicked silently in the front seat as her brother got out. His sister watched him as he walked to the cliff's edge to examine the remains.

"No, no, no, no, no...it's not going to let us leave," mumbled Cheryl, her eyes wide and filled with fright. "It's not going to let us go...it's not gonna let us gooooo!"

Scott stood outside chopping wood for the fire. He felt it safe to be outside when Siouxsie's shining told them all outside was safe for the time being. Of course, Scott was more freaked that his friend was married to a damned spoon bender than any force in the woods. Cheryl watched Scott through the window, more so the woods. Shelly and Siouxsie sat on the floor near Ashly. They busied themselves by playing with Fable. Ash sat not too far away from the girls with the tape recorder.

He made sure to have headphones in so that he could be the only one to hear. "Cheryl, wanna play peek-a-boo with your niece?" asked Siouxsie. Cheryl simply shook her head, not breaking her view of Scott and the woods. "Hey, tomorrow morning, we'll find some way around that cliff into town, okay?"

Nothing. "March 12th. Suzanne came after me and almost murdered me. My own wife," said the voice through the headphones that Ashly had in. "At first I thought it was a mental or physical disorder because of what had happened to her eyes, but I was only fooling myself. I knew what it was."

Shelly clasped her hands over her face. "Oh no! Where did Shelly go?" she giggled to Fable.

Fable looked to her mother for guidance on where Shelly had disappeared. "Fable have you seen Shelly? She was right here a moment ago?"

She took her hands away and revealed a big goofy grin. "I'm right here!" Which made Fable crack up. Ash could hear the pure sound of his daughter's laughter over the voice on the tape, he smiled to himself.

It was her mommy's turn to quote un quote disappear. "Where's mommy?"

Fable did not look to Shelly or Cheryl for the answer but instead, she looked to Ashly. Ash hit stop and shrugged. "Mommy was there a second ago? Help daddy find her?"

Siouxsie removed her hands with the same goofy grin Shelly had adorned moments ago. "I'm right here!"

He smiled as his daughter once again laughed and turned back to the tape, pressing play once more. "Three days have passed since that thing has been down there. I was hoping to weaken it without food or water. Nothing worked," said the tape. "Finally, in desperation I dragged her out to the shed and dismembered her so that whatever it was could not get up again."

"Cheryl, are you sure you don't want to play peek-a-boo with Fable?" asked Shelly. Nothing still. Shelly sighed. "Can you say Shelly? Shell-ee."

"Can you say Mama? Ma-ma," urged Siouxsie. "Ma-ma."

"Shell-ee!"

"Ma-Ma!"

"Shell-ee!"

"Can you say dada? Da-da," giggled Siouxsie, pointing to Ashly. "Da-da. Da-da."

Ash glanced over, giving his wife and daughter a smile. He gave Fable a small wave. "This is when I saw the dark figures moving about in the woods. I should have never tampered with the "Book Of The Dead." I now know that whatever it is I have resurrected through this book, is coming for me," continued the voice.

"You know, I always hoped that Fable would have some sort of extra sense. A touch of the shining like her mommy," smiled Siouxsie.


	8. Into The Cellar

"She does." Shelly and Siouxsie looked back at Cheryl. "She hasn't found it yet." Shelly bit her lip in fear. Cheryl had been so quiet just moments ago and now she was talking with no expression. Ashly grabbed Fable and Siouxise moved closer to Ash. "Doesn't surprise me. She's taking after daddy. Dumb, dumb, stupid!"

Faster and faster, louder and louder she repeats those words. Dumb, dumb, stupid! Cheryl's eyes flipped back into her head, revealing them to be bone white. Shelly scooted back to join Ash and Siouxsie. Cheryl began to jerk like a white-eyed marionette.

"Why have you disturbed our sleep, awakened us from our ancient slumber? You will die. Like the others before you!" cackled Cheryl, in a voice that was unlike her own sweet voice. "We will take you one by one. All of you ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Cheryl let out a gruff scream as she collapsed to the floor. "Oh my G-d! Scott, get in here!" screamed the father as he tucked Fable closer to his chest. "Hurry!"

Shelly moved towards Cheryl, worried about her friend. She lifted her head gently. Cheryl appeared unconscious but behind her, she reached for a pen. "Did you see her eyes?" asked Shelly. Ashly and Siouxsie nodded, their eyes both filled with fright. "I'm scared! What's wrong with her?"

"What happened to her?" asked Scott, not seeing why Ash had freaked out in the first place.

Cheryl's hand clutched itself around the pen. "Look at her eyes, Scott!" cried Shelly.

His hand reached for her eyes to inspect them but they snapped opened. The pen in her hand raced upwards then came down sharply, slashing and ripping into Siouxsie's boot. "Whoa!" screamed Mrs. Williams fiercely.

The pen was raised again. Ashly grabbed his sister's arm, stopping her from hurting his wife but with a powerful swipe, she swung her free arm at Siouxsie. Mrs. Williams sprawled across the cabin floor, knocking into Fable's bassinet. Cheryl turned to him, almost lifting him off of the ground. "Ash!" cried his wife.

She sent her brother's body reeling across the room into a bookcase. Ashly caused the bookcase to topple over, trapping him beneath it's weight. Shelly stood, screaming, as Ash's sister strolled over to him, the pen ready to stab him. Her brother struggled to pull himself out but with no avail. Cheryl was almost upon Ashly when Scott grabbed her from behind.

Effortlessly, she tossed him off and moved towards Ash once more. Scott climbed to his feet and grabbed his axe. Ash's sister raised the pen above her brother's face when Scott gave her a sharp jab in her jaw with the wooden handle. Cheryl stumbled past Siouxsie and fell backwards, head first into the cellar. She started to climb back out until Scott slammed the trap door shut on her head. It won't close. Ash's sister began to push the trap door open. Scott climbed on top and was almost thrown off but he took the idea from Mrs. Williams eyes and rammed the butt of his axe upon her protruding head.

Demented screams rang out through the cabin, chilling the blood of the adults and making Fable scream out. Scott managed to get Cheryl into the cellar and managed to secure the chain across the trap door.


	9. Deadites

Ashly and Siouxsie tucked in their young daughter, Fable, away in their room. Ash tucked her in as his wife wound her mobile. The soft, sweet tune of twinkle twinkle little star began to tinkle from the plush stars that circled above Fable's head. Both parents leaned into the bassinet and kissed her, bonking each other's head. They giggled and kissed each other. They joined Shelly and Scott in the main area. Back to the weird, fucked up night.

He closed the door quietly behind him. Mr. Williams joined Scott and Shelly who sat near the fireplace. She went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. The four of them tried to block the horrid sounds, the strange moans, the stranger sobs, the even strangers rasping sounds and the evil laughter, that leaked from the cellar. Scott grabbed his friend's arm. "She'll be okay Ash. Fable will have an aunt Cheryl."

He nodded, not really believing Scott. Shelly and Scott listen to the strange noises as Ashly peers out at the window and into the woods. "We've still got a few hours before morning," said Ash.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," admitted Shelly.

"You have to. We all have to. You, me, Ashly, Siouxsie and Fable. Then, once it's light out, we'll try to find a way to get around that chasm," said Scott.

Shelly covered her ears. "Why does she keep making those horrible noises?" She doubled over and groaned.

"I don't know," replied Ash.

"And what about her eyes?" Mr. Williams and Scott remained quiet. They had no answer.

"What about her eyes? For God's sake what happened to her eyes?!"

"She's a deadite," said Siouxsie, joining them from the kitchen. In her hands, was a glass jar, filled to the brim with mint ice cream. She took a bite and waved the spoon at the three of them. "Nasty little buggers."

"I thought you couldn't have ice cream?" sniffed Shelly. This night was proving to be too much for her to handle. "I thought you were lactose intolerant?"

Scott elbowed his girlfriend and grinned at her. "Maybe there's another Williams on the way? Maybe this is a craving?" he chuckled gleefully. Scott turned to Ashly. "Did she crave ice cream with Fable?"

Ash only glared at him. "I don't think you realize what a deadite is, Scott. They are nasty little monsters. They will fuck you up and they won't call you in the morning," said Siouxsie. "When I was in the kitchen, I flipped through my necronomicon. When the words are either spoken, read or heard, demons will rise up and possess people!"

"You're so full of shit!" mumbled Scott, tossing his arm around Shelly. Outside, the firest was pitch black, the trees were somehow blacker than the night itself. The unseen force moved about in the wooded area, knocking over small trees and shrubs.

"Scotty, I...I think Mrs. Williams might be right," said Shelly, who's attention was out of the window behind them. "I...I think there's something out there."


End file.
